The use of child-resistent closures on containers designed to store potentially dangerous substances has become commonplace, with closure designs having nested inner and outer caps being conventional. In such nested closures, the inner cap usually threads onto the container to provide the primary seal therewith. The inner cap is slightly spaced from the outer cap and, absent certain manipulations, the inner cap will not rotate in unison with the outer cap to effect a closure or open the container. Commonly, the adjacent faces of the depending skirts on the outer and inner caps are formed with inter-engageable projections which are cooperable to allow rotation of the inner cap in the thread-on direction after depressing the skirt of the outer cap to enmesh the projections. To remove the closure one had to compress inwardly the skirt walls of the outer cap to bring projections thereon into interacting engagement with projections on the skirt of the inner closure. Thus, both a radial skirt compression and a turning torque were required. While these types of nested safety closures, which are more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,328, have proven satisfactory for their intended purpose, the cooperable relationship of projections on the inner skirt wall of the outer cap and the outer skirt wall of the inner cap has required the precise tooling and molding of the diameters of the caps. Previous attempts to reduce the criticality of the diameter dimensions of the caps have resulted in closures in which inter-engagement of the intermeshing projections was not always certain, even by adults, resulting in a "stripping" action between the inner and outer closures, i.e., the outer cap would not function to rotate the inner cap.